


Late Night Musings

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don reflects on being with Adam.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Musings

***

Don sat by the bedroom window watching Adam as he slept. On nights like this when Don couldn't sleep, he would sit and watch over Adam. He couldn't begin to describe the happiness he felt at the thought that Adam was there with him. It was like Christmas, the Rangers winning the Stanley Cup, and so much more all rolled into one.

His friends thought he was crazy (Danny swore he'd lost his mind), because he wanted to be with Adam. Everyone saw Adam as the geeky tag-along who jumped at his own shadow, but Don didn't see Adam that way. He saw a man who'd been abused and hurt, and Don knew exactly how that felt. He saw a kindred spirit, and someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life making happy. 

When he'd first approached him, Adam thought it was a joke. When Don realized that, it made him work doubly hard to prove that he was serious. Adam began to warm up to Don, and the two began dating. The first few times they made love were a bit awkward, but all that changed when Don showed Adam a few sexy pointers. After that, Don couldn't wait to get Adam alone sometimes so they could make love. 

Don was brought out of his reverie when Adam began to stir in the bed. He knew Adam would panic if he woke and Don wasn't there. Don eased into the bed and pulled Adam close. Adam snuggled against Don's chest and settled down when Don whispered "I love you....." 

END


End file.
